It Takes Two to Play in the Game of Love
by NoXKindXOfXLife
Summary: Gojyo starts to develop feelings for Hakkai, but are the feelings mutual? GojyoXHakkai. Please Read and Review!
1. It Takes Two

_**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! This isn't my first fiction, but it is my first yaoi fiction. I hope you all like. This is a GojyoxHakkai story. I know there probably is plenty of them,but they're just such a good couple. Now this is my first chapter and it kind of sucks, sorry. But I was half awake when I wrote this. Hopefully my other chapters won't suck as much._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki in any way shape or form. I am just a hopeless Fangirl who happens to write stories based off the hint Saiyuki. Remember this is just a story!_

* * *

The sun was hanging low in the evening sky. It was minutes from going down. And the Sanzo party had barely made any progress from where they were. They had been driving for nearly three days, and it didn't seem like they were anywhere close to a town. Besides that they were running low on supplies.

"Hakkai... How much longer?" Goku groaned.

"Well we should be there by tomorrow afternoon." The youkai answered

"You said that yesterday." Gojyo said.

"Heh... well..." Hakkai started.

"We're lost... aren't we?" Gojyo asked.

"Yeah... a little bit." Hakkai sweat dropped.

Great. Not only were they running low on good, but they seemed to be lost as well. Yippy fucking do da. Soon the sun went down and they were left in uncomfortable darkness. Hakkai pulled jeep over and the four all climbed out of the vehicle.

Gojyo stretched then turned to look at Hakkai who was beginning to pull out some supplies to set up. For the longest time Gojyo just stood there staring at him. Hakkai did so much for them. He was always there when they needed him, and he didn't complain about anything, especially when he was the one who always had to set things up and stuff like that.

"Gojyo..." Hakkai began.

Gojyo snapped out of his small trance to look over at Hakkai, who was standing now, a rolled up tarp sitting at his feet.

"Yes, Hakkai?"

"Will you help me get camp set up?"

"Y-yeah."

Gojyo walked over towards Hakkai, picking up the tent that was on the ground. Gojyo lifted in onto his shoulder, holding it with his hand. He then picked up the other tent and moved towards where Sanzo was standing. Damn lazy monk, he never seemed to do anything.

"I'm hungry." Goku began.

"Don't worry Goku. I'll fix dinner as soon as we get camp set up." Hakkai said with a slight smile.

There he was going again. Goku never shuts up about being hungry. You'd think that his stomach and his mouth were connected on the way he always has to announce that he's hungry. They all were hungry, but he's the only one who ever says anything. Just the mere thought of food made Gojyo's stomach growl slightly.

"I see you're hungry as well." Hakkai chuckled.

"Heh... yeah." Gojyo said, placing a hand on his stomach.

Soon they had camp all set up. They had two tents up and they had a small fire going. Gojyo sat down, relaxing. It took quite a while to get those tents up. But they now never slept without the tents, for fear of rain. It was in the rain season and it would be stupid to sleep without a tent up. Gojyo pulled out a cigarette, hi-lites to be exact. Flipping out his lighter, the kappa lit the cigarette, taking a long hard drag of the stick.

Hakkai was crouched down by a pop, obviously cutting up vegetables and meat trying to make a stew of some sort. Gojyo found himself going into another trance, staring at the youkai. His rich dark brown hair, his enchanting green eyes. Those soft lips. Wait... what was coming over him? Was he developing feelings for Hakkai? That wasn't possible; that couldn't be possible. Gojyo was a ladies man. Not a man's man. But why did he keep catching himself staring at Hakkai like that.

This made him wonder. Again Hakkai caught him. Hakkai didn't mind really, instead he gave Gojyo his warm smile.

"It's almost ready." He announced aloud.

Goku yayed at the words he had just heard. The food was almost done. The monkey always got so over excited when it came to food. He was so predictable. It was sad really. Anyone could figure out when Goku was depressed, what he was depressed about, also why he would be so happy.

Hakkai chuckled slightly the monkey king. The food was now boiling in the pot, which meant it was finished. Hakkai grabbed a couple bowls and began to fill them with the stew he had just made. Goku automatically stood up moving quickly towards the pot. Hakkai handed him a bowl and he moved back to his seat.

Hakkai then handed a bowl to Sanzo. Sanzo took it and slowly began to eat. Goku was all ready done with his bowl and was coming up for seconds. Damn it was going to eat it all before Gojyo even got a bowl.

"What do you think you're doing, you halfwit, I haven't got any!" Gojyo yelled.

"Well maybe you should be faster!" Goku stuck his tongue out at Gojyo.

That did it. Goku was going to pay. Gojyo stood up springing for Goku. They rolled on the ground for a couple minutes, Gojyo punching Goku in the jaw, Goku pulling at Gojyo hair.

"Oh my..." Hakkai said.

"This is getting on my nerves." Sanzo said putting down his bowl.

Once Sanzo had put down his bowl he pulled out his banishing gun, pointing it at the two he shot it. The bullet went through a tree and the two stopped moving. Gojyo got off of Goku and Goku straightened out his shirt, dusting himself off.

"If you do anything like that again, I will kill you." Sanzo told them both.

Gojyo gulped slightly, turning to look at Hakkai who was laughing.

"It wasn't very funny." Gojyo said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah... he hurt me!" Goku whined.

Hakkai handed Gojyo a bowl, standing up.

"Here you go Gojyo." Hakkai said.

"There is plenty more for you Goku." Hakkai said with a smile.

Hakkai always had that smile on his face, no matter what was happening. Gojyo was beginning to wonder if there was ever a time when he didn't see that smile playing so beautifully over his features. Hakkai retreated to the tent he was going to share with Gojyo. Gojyo just went to eating; after all he was hungry.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Well that was the first chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and review. I really need to know how I'm doing. Thank you all for reading._

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Fated Arrow

_**Author Notes:** Hey everyone! I have my second chapter up. This are developing nicely, at least I hope. This isn't going to be your normal HakkaixGojyo story, just to let you all know. Damn I can't let out my secret... I love writing stories and having them develop... anyway enjoy reading!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki in any way shape or form. Though I wish I did... then I would be swimming in money and writing the books instead of these crappy fan fictions. But I'm just a fangirl letting out her fantasies._

* * *

The next day Gojyo woke up bright and early. It was all Sanzo fault that he woke up so early. Usually if he could he'd sleep in a little later. Looking around the tent he realized that he was alone. Instantly he thought that maybe he hadn't woken up early enough and they left without him. Gojyo scurried to his feet, pulling on his clothes and ran out of the tent.

Once outside he realized that the other tent was still there. Peeking in he saw a sleeping Sanzo and Goku. So they hadn't left him, thank god. He was as important to this group as everyone else was, though he wouldn't put it past Sanzo to leave without him. Now another thought came over him. Where was Hakkai? Just then his question seemed to be answered by a splash not too far away. Hakkai was bathing. The thought brought a blush to Gojyo's cheeks. Why was the thought of Hakkai naked in a bath so damn exciting?

Shaking the thought from his head he decided to take a bath himself. He needed it; it had been a while since the last time he had a decent bath. Gojyo went back into the tent grabbing his bag and grabbing a clean change of clothes. He then moved his way down to the hot spring where he saw Hakkai in the water leaning against the shore a lot like you'd do in a bath. Gojyo gulped as he found a pair of green eyes fell upon him.

"Good morning Gojyo." Hakkai said with a smile.

"Good morning Hakkai. I hope it's all right, but I need a bath."

"It's fine. I don't mind."

Gojyo nodded slightly, undressing himself. After doing so, he stepped a toe into the water to test it first before going totally under the water. He brought his head back letting the water soak his crimson locks. Hakkai watched as he did this before resting his head back.

"The water feels nice, doesn't it?" Hakkai asked

"Yeah..." Gojyo answered

Hakkai opened his good eye to look at Gojyo. He didn't look like his normal self, something was wrong with him, there had to be something wrong. Gojyo wasn't acting like his normal self. Even Gojyo wasn't this quiet usually.

"Are you sick or something?" Asked Hakkai

"No. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're not acting like yourself."

Gojyo rested against a rock that was halfway in the water with a long sigh. Should he tell him how he feels? No, he couldn't. Hakkai would think he was insane. But what if Hakkai shared the same feelings as him? No that was impossible. Gojyo didn't even know if those feelings he was feeling for Hakkai were real or not. After all he had just developed these feelings not too long ago. Or so he though. Then the thought came over him, maybe he always felt about Hakkai this way, ever since he found him laying there. No, it couldn't be.

"I'm sure."

Hakkai nodded not wanting to ask anymore questions about the subject instead he pulled himself out of the water. Grabbing a towel the youkai began to dry himself off. Gojyo couldn't pry his eyes away. But as soon as his eyes wandered over the large scar over his stomach he instantly looked away. He remembered the night he found Hakkai. No he wasn't going to think about it.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. I think Sanzo will be waking up soon, you should hurry. Don't want to be left behind."

"Yeah..."

Hakkai finished getting dressed and walked away. Sighing Gojyo finished up his bath then got out. He dried himself off then pulled on his clothes. When he got back to the camp he saw the tents all ready taken down. Sanzo was leaning against a tree smoking a cigarette and Goku was fighting with Hakuryuu about something. The conversation went something like this.

"God you suck!"

"Chirp."

"You can change into something else you just don't want to give us a ride!"

"Chirp."

"I should eat you!"

"Chirp."

"Sanzo, I think its time to put your animal and Hakkai's animal in separate cages."

"Shut up Gojyo!" Hakkai said.

Hakkai turned around to look at Gojyo, a smile all ready on his face. He brought a hand to the back of his head, scratching it lightly.

"The road ahead in impassable by Hakuryuu. We're going to have to walk from here."

"Aw man."

So they started on their way to the next town. Hopefully what Hakkai had told them yesterday would be true, that they'd reach town by afternoon. So they started off, Hakuryuu sitting on Hakkai's shoulder. Gojyo was walking behind with Goku. For some reason he just couldn't stop looking at the back of Hakkai's head. Thoughts were running through his mind. The questions of if he should tell Hakkai how he felt. But would Hakkai love him back?

For some reason part of him doubted that Hakkai would ever love him. For one he had never seen Hakkai even look at other women. Maybe Hakkai was still grieving over his lost lover. Then there surely would be no room for Gojyo in his life, other than at the position of friends. His chest hurt at the thought.

"What's up with you?" Goku asked

"Nothing." Gojyo's tone was dark.

"Geez, don't get all pissed off... I was just wondering."

"There is nothing to worry about... just leave me alone."

Goku stepped up his pace so that he wasn't walking at the same rate as the pissy water sprite. Gojyo's eyes lowered to the ground, slouching slightly as he walked. Maybe Hakkai would feel the same way as he did. Maybe Hakkai loved him too. A smile came over his features. Maybe, just maybe, Hakkai was rooting for the other team. That could explain why he never saw Hakkai checking out women.

"Someone's bipolar." Goku snickered.

"Shut up you stupid monkey."

Gojyo grabbed Goku by the back of his cape, pulling him back. "You're going to regret saying that."

Just then there was an arrow that went flying in Gojyo's direction. It seemed to late, the arrow buried itself deep within Gojyo's gut. Gojyo lowered his eyes to the arrow that was sticking out of him. "Shit..." The rest of the group turned around.

"Gojyo..." Hakkai stared, his eyes shooting around the place.

Where did that arrow come from? Suddenly a group of youkai jumped out, surrounding the Sanzo party. Gojyo broke the arrow in half, his jakujou appearing in his hands. Goku's weapon also appeared in his hands and Sanzo pulled out his gun.

"Finally. Let's get ready to rumble." Goku said.

"Let's make this quick. I'm dying over here." Gojyo said.

"I agree." Said Hakkai.

"Hmn." Sanzo aimed his weapon.

A few youkai jumped in their direction, swinging away with swords. They connected with the jakujou, pushing them back. Once they were back far enough the crescent moon coming off with the chain, swinging around Gojyo's body taking down any youkai that was near him.

Goku blocked with the nyoibou, pushing them back. Jumping into the air, he used the end to beat into close youkai's head, killing them off instantly. He continued to move like this for a while. Sanzo shot at near coming youkai, banishing them.

Hakkai of course, blasted his chi. Soon all the demons were gone. Being overexerted Gojyo fell to his knees. Right now there was no bleeding, for the arrow was keeping him from losing any blood. Hakkai, moved over towards Gojyo to check on him.

"We need to get to town, quickly." Stated Hakkai.

Hakkai pulled the arrow out of Gojyo's gut. "Ow... that hurt." Using his chi, Hakkai quickly healed the wound. He helped his friend up, moving an arm over his shoulders. They all began to walk away, helping Gojyo to the next town. For some reason Gojyo didn't mind the help, after all it was Hakkai who was helping him.

* * *

_**A/N:** Well that was chapter two! Hope everyone liked it. Reviews are greatly appreciated, tell me how I'm doing, please I'd like to know!_

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. The Confession

Author Note:Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up. It's short but I guess you'll have to work it out with me. This is the final chapter, hope you all like. Remember to review the author!

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki in anyway shape or form. I am just a hopeless fangirl writing what I think should happen.

* * *

The next morning Gojyo woke up. He was bandaged up, shirtless. There was no one else in the room. Where was everyone? There was one other bed in the room. So obviously he had shared it with someone. Soon the door opened and Hakkai walked in, carrying a couple bags. He placed them down and began to shuffle through them. He saw Gojyo sitting up in the corner of his eye and smiled.

"Good morning, Gojyo."

"Morning."

"I accidentally washed your cigarettes."

"What?"

"So I bought you some more."

"Oh… thanks."

"Mhmm."

Gojyo pulled out a carton of hi-lites and threw them to Gojyo. Gojyo caught the pack, and opened them. Taking a cigarette from the pack. He placed the stick between his lips then patted himself for a lighter. He didn't have any.

"Oh yeah…" Hakkai began.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette lighter and threw it towards Gojyo. Again Gojyo caught it then lit the cigarette, taking a drag of smoke then let it out slowly. Hakkai went back to searching through the bags, making sure everything was all there.

Gojyo caught himself staring at Hakkai as he shuffled through the bags. He really needed to tell Hakkai how he felt. And what a perfect moment. They were alone, no monkey or no pissy monk in sight. Gojyo shifted where he was sitting, reaching out to an astray and placed the cigarette down in the ashtray.

"Hey Hakkai…"

"Yes, Gojyo?" Asked Hakkai

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead."

This was the moment. The moment he was going to tell him. He could only imagine what Hakkai's reaction was going to be. He hoped it would be something good or else he would fall off the face of the earth. Taking a gulp he looked away from Hakkai, a slight blush coming over his cheeks.

"Well…" He couldn't say it.

"Well what?"

"Well… I think I know someone who has a slight crush on you."

Hakkai stared at Gojyo for a moment, a smirk coming over his lips as he then went back to shuffling through the bag. Once he was satisfied he walked over towards Gojyo and took a seat next to him.

"And who would that person be?"

"Me."

Hakkai's face went pale as he then looked away from the kappa. Gojyo gulped at this sight. Had he said something wrong. Hakkai sighed and turned his face back towards Gojyo. And here it was.

"I'm sorry Gojyo… but I don't…. I don't love you."

Gojyo's head dropped slightly as he then picked up the cigarette and placed it between his lips. So this was how it was going to be. He loved Hakkai and Hakkai didn't love him back. This was just perfect.

"I was joking, Hakkai." He said.

Hakkai patted the kappa on the shoulder. "I can't love anyone after Kanan. I told myself I couldn't love anyone else."

"But you can't keep doing that to yourself, Hakkai. A person needs to love and to be love."

"I know… but I just can't. I'm going to go see what Sanzo's plans are."

Hakkai then stood up and walked towards the door leaving Gojyo alone in the room. Damn, this didn't turn out at all like he had wanted it to. Sighing, Gojyo took a long drag from the cigarette and let out a cloud of smoke. How could he ever face Hakkai again? He wondered.

* * *

FIN 


End file.
